


トワイライト in room_3「境界線」(R18)

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: トワイライト in room [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: 失踪の経緯の回。現在と過去の話行ったり来たりするので多少読みにくいかも…※19歳ウォリ×17歳ディク※アニメYJの設定、キャラベースだけど「俺アース /シーズン俺」です※俺アースなので原作アニジャスのS2に繋がるようには時間軸が出来てません※捏造設定いっぱい
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: トワイライト in room [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820962
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-107-  
  
君さえ居れば  
  
  
  
  
  
  
いつからやってて、いつ終わるとか、どれだけ経ったかも気にしない。時間感覚が狂ったみたいに求め合う。君と僕には今だけあれば良い。身勝手さで世界から放り出されても、君と一緒なら、僕は構わないから。  
  
  
  
カーテンで陽を遮った薄暗い部屋で、ベッドスプリングの軋みの音と、息遣いと、お互いの名前を呼ぶ声だけが響く。快楽に全て任せてしまって、思考なんか全部流れて。何も考えられないくらいが丁度いい。  
  
「はぁ…ッ、ぁ、んぅ、……っあ！」  
「ディ…ッ、ク、……んっ」  
  
身体の中も、吐く吐息も熱くて、溶けてしまいそう。弱い所を突き上げられる度に瞼の裏がチカチカする。ナカへの刺激だけじゃない、ウォーリーと一つになってるって感覚だけで、僕は何度もイってる。  
  
「あっ、ぁ…っ！うぉ、…ッリー、ぁ、はぁっ」  
「ディック……っ、舌、だして…」  
「ん、ぁ……っふ、んんっ」  
  
言われるままに夢中で舌を突き出すと、かぶりつくようなキスで舌を吸われて、そのままいっそう深く激しく責め立てられれば、僕は悶絶しながら奥を収縮させてイった。重ねた身体を深く密着させたまま、ウォーリーの身も震えて、奥に出されてるって分かる。もっと、もっと注いで欲しい…。あとで掻き出してしまうのが勿体ない。  
秘部を繋げたまま酸素を奪い合うようなキスをして、口の周りを唾液まみれにしながら上も下も、もっと繋がろうとする。ふいに、放たれた欲をかき回すように腰を動かされると、また際限ない欲望が湧いて来てしまう。  
  
「っはぁ……っ…は…、ウォーリー……すき…」  
「おれも……、ディック、もっかい…」  
「……いいよ…」  
  
額をつき合わせて切なげに求める君のその顔にまた欲情する。抱き締めて、耳元でいいよと言った。僕だっていつまでもこうしてたいよ。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
セックスのあと、狭いバスルームに二人して入って一緒にシャワーを浴びた。手際良く後処理を済ませる僕を見守りながら、ウォーリーは「俺がやるって言ったのに」と頬を膨らませたけど、「君にして貰ったら今度は風呂場ここでしたくなっちゃう。そしたらキリが無いでしょ」と言ってキスをすれば顔を真っ赤にして大人しくなったりして、相変わらず単純で笑ってしまう。  
  
  
  
シャワーを終えた後もウォーリーはなんだか落ち着かない様子で、僕の方をチラチラと見てはハァ〜と大きな溜め息をついた。  
  
「なぁに、ウォーリー」  
  
如何にも何か言いたげな、これ見よがしな溜め息をつくから聞いてみれば、ウォーリーは視線をあちこちへとやってから困った様にごにょごにょと「お前さぁ……エロ過ぎるよ」と溢した。  
  
「そうかな？たまにはこういうのも良いでしょ」  
「たまにはって……俺達まだこういうの、3回目なのに。お前が煽るから俺…どんどん止まんなくなりそうで…マジで……心配だよ…」  
  
あぁそうだったかと思い出す。ウォーリーの告白を受け入れて、初めて身体を繋げてからまだ日が浅い。もっと初々しい感じの方が良かっただろうか。  
  
「あは。どんな風に止まんなくなりそうなのか、聞きたい所だね……。君になら滅茶苦茶にされても良いよ、僕は」  
  
そう言ってウォーリーの頬にキスすると、ウォーリーはまた耳まで赤くして「そっ、そういう所だよ…」と呟いた。そうしてまた欲しがる様な君の目。その顔、大好きだ。  
君に求められていると安心する。こんな事になっても、僕がここに居ても良いと思える、拠り所だ。  
  
君が僕に沢山の愛を注いでくれたから、僕はもう一度立ち上がる事が出来たし、また「ヒーロー」にもなれた。自分を取り戻せた。だからね、君に救われた僕の命は、君のものだよ。  
嗚呼、ほらもう時間だから……行かなきゃね。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「本当に一人で行くのか？後でなら俺も一緒に行くのに」  
「君の事待ってたら夕方になっちゃうよ…ごめん、今日の16時までに来いって言われてるんだ、伯父さんの捜査の件。そっちはいつ終わるか分からないんでしょ？」  
  
時刻は13時半過ぎ、そうこうしてる間に14時になる。朝〜昼は2ラウンドしたり一緒にシャワーを浴びたりとのんびり過ごしたが、遅めの昼食を取って気付けばこんな時間。今日はお互いに用事があった。  
あまり時間の拘束も無く在宅で出来るインターン兼アルバイトをしていたウォーリーだったが、今日は珍しく複数のミーティングに出席して欲しいと依頼があって、14時から夕方までの予定をガッチリおさえられていた。ウォーリーは心底面倒くさそうにしてたけど、多分彼の働きが優秀だったからこそ、呼ばれているんだろう事は想像がつく。  
僕は僕で、面倒どころか忌々しい用事だけど例の事件の遺族として警察に呼ばれていて、もう半年以上前の事だし、(僕には)犯人も分かっているというのに…、まだ捜査は続いていた。いつものように応えるだけだ。嫌だけど、そう言い聞かせる。それで、帰りに銀行寄って、お金下ろして……。……。  
  
  
「じゃあ、僕はもう出発するね。ちょっと遠いし電車移動だから」  
「はぁ〜〜、なんで今日に被っちまうかな…。気を付けて行けよ。本当に送り届けなくて良いのか？」  
「ん。自分の足で行きたいんだ…。ウォーリーも、ミーティング頑張って」  
  
玄関まで見送りに来てくれたウォーリーにハグとキスをして、僕はアパートを出た。  
  
  
  
「またね、ウォーリー」  
  
  
==


	2. Chapter 2

8ヶ月前のあの日。それが起きたのはブルースが国外の用事でゴッサムを離れていた時だった。  
  
屋敷にアルフレッドと2人、夜のパトロールは1人で、特に問題無く過ごしていた。この頃はブルースも僕の機動力を信頼してくれて、短時間のパトロールかつ軽犯罪なら1人で対処しても良いと任せてくれていた。ただし、組織犯罪じみたものには1人で手を出さないことを約束して。  
  
  
  
その日、アルフレッドが「非常に残念なご報告が御座います、リチャード様」と切り出した知らせは、僕の伯父が病院で事故死したというものだった。  
  
「事故……死…？伯父さんが……？」  
  
僕は言葉を失った。  
僕の肉親、最後の1人。僕がそれまでの生活全てを失った9才の夜、サーカスの花形・グレイソン一家転落事件で唯一生き残った僕の家族だ。  
伯父は命こそ助かったものの、転落の後遺症による全身麻痺で、恐らく病院からは一生出られない身体になってしまった。それでも、生きてさえいてくれれば…僕は全ての肉親を失ったわけじゃないと、自分に言い聞かせる事が出来た。僕の心の支えの１つだった。両親を失った僕を引き取る事も、一緒に暮らす事も出来なかったけど、時折りお見舞いに行っては顔を見られるだけで良かった。例え彼が僕に反応すら示せなくても。  
治療や入院にかかる費用の全ては、この7年間ブルースが出し続けてくれていた。「当然だ」と言って、僕が、病院からは無意味だと言われていた伯父の延命処置を望んだ事を、否定も肯定もせずに。ブルースのそうした援助や態度に恩を感じているし、救いだった。  
  
伯父の病室は個室で、起き上がれも喋れもしない伯父の周りには入院生活の暇を潰す為のものや私物は無く、静寂の中に医療機器の音だけが響く部屋だった。伯父の容体は長年一定状態だったし、日に看護師が数度出入りして機器・器具の点検や入れ替えをする以外には、新しい処置をする事もない。そんな毎日が繰り返されていたはずの場所で、"事故死"'……。どう考えてもおかしかった。  
  
「アルフ……車を出して。病院に行かなきゃ」  
「ええ、勿論です…。しかし、大丈夫ですか……少し休まれては？」  
「いいや、今すぐだ」  
「かしこまりました、すぐに手配を」  
  
何があったのか確かめなきゃいけない。アルフレッドが玄関に車を回してくれるのを待ちながら、泣くのは後だと自分に言い聞かせていた。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
病院に着くと、病室には医療従事者の他に警察の人間が何人か集まっていて、現場検証じみた事が行われていた。医療事故じゃなかったのか？状況が掴めず、「どういう事ですか、伯父に何があったんです」と言って入っていくと、刑事の一人が僕に気付いて「君が遺族のリチャード君だね。今回はお気の毒に…。状況を説明しよう、こちらへ」と僕を病室とは別の場所へ案内した。  
  
  
刑事の話では『医療事故ではなく、院内関係者による殺人の可能性がある』という事だった。最初は延命用機器のトラブル＝事故として処理しようとした病院だったが、看護師の一人が機器の電源系統に故意に切断されている箇所を見付け、自主的に通報して事件が発覚したという。機器が自然に壊れたのではなく人為的に故障させられていた事から、殺人の線が濃厚だという事だ。おまけに"事故"で処理し、人為的に起こされたと思われる事実を一度は隠蔽しようとした事も、病院側が疑わしき要素だという。費用を払っていたのはウェイン家だという事は病院側も把握済みのはずで、損害賠償を恐れての隠蔽か、はたまた…。  
  
「何故そんな……。言いたくはないですが、収入源の１つだったはずでしょう……こんな事を起こす理由が無い…」  
  
僕の言葉に、刑事がふむ…と溜息をついて唸る。続けて「そうでもないのが現実だ…」と窓の外の夕陽を見ながら遠い目をした。  
  
「世の中には"間違った正義感"を持っている輩というのが居る。そういう奴らは、人の生き死にや存在価値を己の中にある尺で測って、身勝手に決めようとしたりするんだよ。"こうしてやった方が良いはずだ"と頼んでもいない事を実行する。動機として、犯罪との結び付きは深い」  
「…………そういう人物が伯父を殺したと…？」  
「そういうケースもあるという話だ…。君には酷だが……」  
「……。」  
「勿論、捜査を進めるまで本当の所は分からない。すぐに結果は出ないかも知れないが、警察を信じて私達に任せて欲しい。君にも後々、関わった医療関係者について気になる事は無かったか聴取をお願いしたいが……今は心が落ち着かないだろう、今日は帰って……」  
「僕も、伯父の病室を見せて貰っても良いですか」  
  
刑事の言葉を遮って言うと、刑事は「それは…」と言葉を濁しつつ困った様子で顎をかいた。  
  
「現場維持ですよね。ちゃんと守ります。何か持って帰ったり、周りの物を触ったりしませんから」  
「……ふむ…。それなら、まぁ……君は遺族だし…。気持ちは分かるから……少しなら…」  
「ありがとうございます。……あの、もう行っても良いですか」  
「あ、ああ……」  
  
刑事に礼を言うと、僕は足早にその場を去った。背後から「そうだ、もし私物があるのなら私か他の刑事に声をかけてくれ。鑑識が終わったら、君の元に届くように手配をするから」と声がかかったが、それには返事をしなかった。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
病室へと戻る前に、ベッドからは既に移動させられていた伯父の居場所を看護師に尋ねた。元の病室が事件現場扱いとなったため移動せざるを得ず、エンバーミング死体防腐処理がまだなため別の個室のベッドに居るという。  
その個室へ向かうと、今度こそ本当に何も無い、医療機器もモニターも何も無い部屋にベッドだけが置かれ、そこに息を引き取った伯父が寝かされていた。余り部屋なのか何なのか、がらんとした殺風景な部屋に伯父の遺体だけ。それを見た時、僕の頬に初めて涙が伝った。  
  
「伯父さん……」  
  
よた、よた……と伯父のベッドに近付くと、今までと同じ様に眠っているだけに見える伯父の姿に、まだ生きているんじゃないかという気さえ湧いた。けれど、今までよりも顔がよく見える……人工呼吸器を着けていないからだ。伯父は息をしていない。死んでいる。  
  
「リチャード…伯父さん……」  
  
ベッドの前で、僕は膝をついた。伯父の手を握って、戻って来ないか祈った。死後硬直が始まって間もないからか、まだ手には柔らかさがある。そこから無くなりつつある体温を繋ぎ留めたくて、必死で手を握ったけれど……もうどしたって戻って来ないのだ。  
  
「伯父さん……、……守れなくて、ごめんなさい……」  
  
自分の名を受け継いだ僕の事を、たいそう可愛がってくれた伯父。最後に話したのがもう何年も前でも、サーカスでの日々は色褪せない思い出だ。僕の父の名前を継いだ従兄のジョン、伯父の名前を継いだ僕……次世代グレイソンは今より華やかになるぞと、僕らの成長に期待してくれていた。  
  
僕は、遂に一人になってしまった。  
  
耐え難い喪失感に、僕は伯父の身体にすがるようにして、しばしの間声を押し殺して泣いた。  
  
  
  
「今まで……生きていてくれて、ありがとう…………。大好きだよ、伯父さん…」  
  
僕は伯父の頬と額にキスをして、その安らかな寝顔に別れを告げた。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
伯父が元いた病室に戻ると、殆どの物にビニールをかけられ、テープを張られ、いかにも事件現場然としていた。僕が入ると「ちょっと、君…」と他の刑事から制止の声を掛けられたが、「許可貰いました」とだけ告げて病室内をくまなく見て回る。しかし、やはりそう簡単には犯人へと繋がりそうな手掛かりは見当たらない。この部屋に出入りした疑いのある人物をしらみ潰しに調べるしか無いのだろうなと思った。刑事は院内の関係者と半ば断定していたが、他の患者への面会と称して訪れた一般の来訪客の可能性だって充分にある。そう考えつつ、故意に断線させられたという医療機器の配線周りを確認した時だった。  
  
「……ッ！」  
  
ゾワりとして、えも言えぬ悪寒が僕を襲った。恐らく刃物などを使ってバッツリ断ち切られた配線……、この命綱を切ってやろうという、明確な殺意の表れ。  
  
「うっ……ぁ、」  
  
目眩がして、あの夜の事が突如フラッシュバックする。家族の皆がパフォーマンスに使う舞台セットのロープが、断ち切られていた。落ちる空中ブランコ、真下に落ちていく家族、衝突音と変な風に曲がる皆の身体、大量の血、特等席から見ていた僕…。  
  
僕が強く感じたのは既視感だった。何の確証も根拠も無いが、この既視感だけで「まさか」という思いが立ち上がった。でもそんなはずはない、アイツもアイツの手下も皆刑務所に居るはずだ。僕がこの手で捕まえ、放り込んだ。そのはずだ。今も、収容されているはず。  
  
本当に……？  
  
湧いた不安は一気に膨れ上がり、居ても立ってもいられなくなった。帰って、直ぐに収容所のシステムをハッキングでも何でもして確かめたい。  
よろけながら立ち上がると、刑事に「大丈夫か…、君、」と声をかけられた。  
  
「大丈夫です。僕、帰ります…」  
「あぁ…そうか…、誰かに送らせようか」  
「いえ……執事が、待っているので……」  
  
そう告げると、他の刑事にも一応挨拶をして僕は病室をあとにした。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
「リチャード様……、やはり一度、お休みになられては如何ですか…」  
「ありがとうアルフ。でももう少しだから…」  
  
夜の22時、僕は血走った目でバットケイブのメインコンピューターを使い、あらゆる情報を手繰り寄せながら点と点を繋いでズッコの足取りを追っていた。病院から帰って5時間、コンピューターの前から動くことなく。  
  
僕やブルースの嫌な予感は、悲しいながら大体当たる。僕の家族の仇、トニー・ズッコは把握していた収容先の刑務所には居なかった。脱獄していたのだ、ちょうど1週間前に。  
刑務所内でも看守の何人かを買収、中と外の仲間のツテを使って、刑務所内からしぶとく裏仕事をしていたらしい。そこで作った大金を組織に納めて、めでたく出所(脱獄だが)というわけだ。  
伯父の事件と関係があるかは現時点でも確証が無い。それでもコイツをもう一度監獄にブチ込まなければいけなかった。  
  
「……！あった……きっとここだ」  
  
高速でキーボードを打ち込んで、弾き出された結果画面を凝視する。港区にある運輸会社の倉庫…。ズッコ本人ではなく、ここ1週間で奴と直接取引をしていたらしい人物の、手の甲のタトゥーとホクロの位置から街中の監視カメラと画像照合をかけ、行動範囲と出入り場所を割り出した。  
見当を付けた場所をロビンのガジェットにマップ情報として送信して立ち上がると、すぐ背後にアルフレッドが立っていた。  
  
「ブルース様にご報告なさった方が宜しいのでは」  
「……一応連絡はしておくよ。ただ、ブルースが帰って来るのを待ってはいられない。帰って来たら…謝るつもりだ」  
「怒られますよ」  
「怒られたっていい。……別に組織を壊滅させようっていうんじゃない、僕が用があるのはズッコだけだ」  
「リチャード様……」  
  
僕の言葉にアルフレッドが深い溜め息をつくが、彼に僕を止められはしない。僕は行くと決めたら行く。  
  
「わたくしからも、可能な限り早く戻られるようブルース様にお願いをしておきますよ」


	3. Chapter 3

深夜23時  
ゴッサム 港区：  
  
  
組織と裏で取引をしているらしい運輸会社の所有倉庫は複数あり、そのうちのどれをズッコらのアジトとして貸し出しているのかまでは、監視カメラとマップ情報だけでは特定出来なかった。ここからは現地調査。倉庫の高い位置に天窓があるので小型ドローンを飛ばし、倉庫一つ一つの内部を確認していった。  
複数あると言っても20程しか数がないうちの一つ。奴らの使っている倉庫はすぐに見つかった。他の倉庫とは違い、滞在しやすいように部屋のような作りに内部を改築していた。ドローンを壁際に寄せ、そこに高感度の集音機をつける。特定した倉庫の近くに潜伏しつつ、突入のタイミングを窺うべく中の様子を盗聴した。複数人の話し声が聞こえ、その中の一つがズッコの声紋と一致する。奴は間違いなく中に居るようだった。ちょうど部下と会話をしている。  
  
  
『ボス、新しい"徴収先"のリストが来ました』  
『あぁ、ご苦労。さて何処から回るか…』  
『3番目のこの店の店主は、先日大量に在庫の叩き売りをしていたようっすよ。もしかすると店畳んでトンズラする気かも知れません』  
『逃げられちゃ困るな……明日にでも行くか』  
『……それにしてもボス、本当に今回の分を最後に…？コッチに出て来たばかりじゃないですか』  
『はっ。なんだ、名残惜しいってか』  
『そりゃあそうですよ、また一緒に仕事が出来ると思ったのに。なぁ？』  
『そうっすよ、ボスに着いてきゃぁこれからは益々怖いもん無しと張り切ってたんすから俺ら』  
『はは、甘ったれんな。てめぇらの世話なんざ御免だ。それより俺のポジションが空くんだ、それを誰が取るか競うくらいで来ねぇとな…』  
  
ズッコが引退する？会話の流れから察するとそのような感じだ。もしそれが本当なら尚更のこと、姿を消される前に刑務所へ送り込まないといけない。  
  
『足洗って、その後はバカンスの予定ですか？』  
『はは、良いなぁ。ボスならこの先30年は遊んで暮らせそっすね』  
『なぁに、そんな派手に遊ぶ気はねぇよ。コッチが長かったからな、"家"に帰るだけよ』  
『えぇ！まさか家族と過ごす的な…！それってもう隠居じゃないすか！』  
『そういえば、息子さんが居るんでしたっけ』  
『隠居で結構、お前らもそのうち分かるだろうよ。こういう仕事を長年続けてりゃ必ず摩耗する。休息が必要なのさ。今まで見てやれなかった分、息子に親らしい事もしねぇとな』  
『家族思いっすね〜』  
  
ズッコの言葉を信じられない気持ちで聴きながら、僕は思わず真顔になった。家に帰る？家族と過ごす時間を持って隠居するだって？？  
  
どの口が。  
  
コイツにそんな権利がある筈が無い。汚い仕事に手を染めて、組織に取り繕う為に僕の家族を滅茶苦茶にした張本人のコイツが。  
僕の中の怒りが沸々と燃え上がる。ズッコを殴り倒したい気持ちを抑えながら尚も盗聴を続けていると、それまで会話に入っていなかった別の部下が『そういやぁ昼間の患者…』と切り出した。  
  
『ありゃあ誰です？』  
『あー、アレはな、俺がムショに入る前の仕事で出ちまった残りカスよ。おい、証拠残してねぇだろうな』  
『抜かりないですよ。……こっちの仕事でってことは対抗勢力の奴ですか』  
『いやぁ、昔俺達のシマで巡業やってたサーカスが不払いでな。見せしめにそのサーカスの売りの花形一家を葬ってやったんだが、最近になって1人死に損なった奴が居たと知ってよ。可哀想に半死半生の植物状態さ、こういうのは中途半端なのが1番いけねぇ。そこで俺もたまには善人になろうと決めてな、安らかに眠って貰おうと思ったわけだ』  
『なるほどねぇ、生きててもしょうがないですからねそんなんじゃ…』  
  
ガシャン！！！  
  
天窓のガラスを破って僕は倉庫に突入していた。敵の視界を奪うため煙幕を張って、流れるように次々と部下をなぎ倒して行く。パパパパッと銃を連射する音がそこかしこで響くが、部下達の呻き声と共にその音も減っていった。6人ほどの部下を一掃すると、「なんだ……っ、チクショウどうなってる！」と銃を構えて後ずさるズッコの背後について、死角から首を蹴り倒した。  
  
「ガッ…！ゲホッ…ゲホッ！」  
  
銃を取り落とし、倒れて咳き込むズッコの足にワイヤーを巻き付け逃げられないように動きを封じた上で、追い討ちをかけるように更に頬を蹴り上げた。血を吐いたズッコが床に転がり、煙幕の中から現れた僕を見て目を見開く。  
  
「おま、え…！……ロビン…！」  
「…………そうだよ、僕だ」  
  
冷ややかな目で見下ろす僕から殺気を感じたのだろう、ズッコは痛みに顔を歪ませながら「来るな…くるな…ッ」と後ろに身体を引きずりながら震え上がった。  
  
  
ズッコが伯父について喋った時、僕の中で何かが決壊したんだ。そうして分かった。僕はコイツを決して許せないという事が。  
今まで何処に身を潜めていたというのか、暴力的なまでに膨らんだ憎悪と殺意が僕を支配した。過去の分まで遡って、7年前、真実を知った時に抱いた感情そのままに、この男を殺したいと自覚する。  
バットマンは僕の抱えた負の感情や途方も無い憎しみの発露を、正しい方向に使えるようにと導いてくれた筈だった。彼と一緒にズッコを捕まえて、9才の僕はロビンになり、法の裁きを受けさせる事でズッコへの執念を断ち切った。その筈だった。  
  
笑いが出そうになる。僕は何一つ許せちゃいない。結局、ズッコに対する憎しみも、一切薄れる事なんか無かった。こうして直接、制裁を加えられる機会をいつだって待っていたんだ。  
  
「やめろ…、やめ……うぶッ！…ぐぶ！……ウッ！！」  
  
馬乗りになってズッコの顔を殴り続けるとズッコの顔は血だらけになり、歯がいくつか折れ、内出血で目を真っ赤にして僕に命乞いをし始めた。  
  
「ひっ！こ、……殺さないで、くれ…！俺ァ、も、もう…この仕事は辞めるんだ！もう辞めますから！……ッぎゃーー！」  
  
抵抗しようとする手をバットラングで床に刺し、尚も無言で殴り続ける。お前みたいな人間に余生なんかあるものか。お前の方こそ生きている価値なんか無い。刑務所に居る時間だって惜しい、今すぐ死んで償うべきだ。  
  
「ゔ…っ、……。うっ…」  
  
力いっぱい殴り続けるとズッコの抵抗は弱まり、意識が朦朧とし始めたのかあまり動かなくなった。その様子に、僕はいつの間にか止めていた息を「はーー…」と吐き出すと、何でトドメを刺そうかとポケットの武器をあさる。ちょうど僕が小型のピックを手にした時だった、突如、通信機から制止の声がかかる。  
  
『ロビン！今すぐにそこから退避しろ！』  
「……っ！？」  
  
ブルースの声にハッとしたのも束の間、倉庫の扉が勢いよく開き、外から銃を持った集団がなだれ込んで来た。その後から、ゆったりとした足取りで組織の上層部らしき男もひとり入って来る。  
  
「おっと……。これは予想とちと違うが…ズッコはそこに居るな」  
  
僕が荒らした倉庫内と、倒れているズッコの部下たち、それから瀕死のズッコを見渡して男が言った。僕がすぐさまズッコからバックステップで飛び退き高所に退避すると、集団は僕には銃を向けずにズッコを取り囲んだ。  
  
「ズッコよ……、お前、うえに上げるカネ…いくつか抜いてるよな？それだけじゃない、組織無視して自分のモンにしようとしてるツテがいくつかあるだろ。そのまま持ち逃げする気だったか」  
「い、え……そ、そん、な……何かの、間違い、です…」  
  
負傷し、ボコボコにされた顔でズッコが必死に釈明をするが、ズッコより上の立場らしき男の背後に構えた部下らが無慈悲に銃のスライドを引いて構える。  
  
「うーん、残念だが裏が取れてるんだ…。こういうルール違反は困るよなぁ。下にもキッチリ分からせないと、またお前のような奴が出て来る。…………よし、殺せ」  
「そんな！待ってください……！た、助けて…誰か……！」  
  
刹那、目の前の男への命乞いが無駄だと悟ったズッコが咄嗟に僕に視線を寄越し、"ヒーロー"であるロビンに明確に助けを求めた。僕はギクリとしたが、動けなかった。ズッコが「誰か」と言い終わるか終わらないかのうちに無数の銃声が響き、取り囲まれたズッコは蜂の巣にされ銃殺されてしまった。  
  
「……っ、……ぁ、…」  
  
僕はそこでやっと、自分が何をしたのか……我に返る。ズッコが死ぬと集団はとっとと引き上げて、最後に指揮を取っていた男が僕に向かって声をかけた。  
  
「今回は助かったぞ、ボーイワンダー！まさかお前が奴の動きを封じておいてくれるとは。手間が省けたよ」  
  
そう僕に礼を言うと男も倉庫から去り、倉庫には僕と、ズッコの死体と、気を失った部下達だけが残された。  
  
  
  
  
「…………ズッコ…、」  
  
床に降り、ズッコに駆け寄って様子を見るが、複数箇所を撃たれ完全に絶命していた。惨たらしい死に様だった。  
僕は足の力が抜けて、その場にへたり込む。仇が死んだら……心が晴れると思っていた。ズッコが死ぬ事を心から願ったというのに、惨殺された死体を目の前にして僕は絶望していた。  
  
僕の持っていた醜い暴力性と、ズッコのそれに何の差があるというのか。  
  
  
  
  
ズッコの死体の横で何分間放心していたのだろう、自分の頭上に影が落ちて初めて、目の前に立つ人物の接近に気付く。  
  
「……バットマン…………」  
  
見上げると、バットマンはズッコの死体を一瞥いちべつして無念そうに目を伏せたが、すぐに僕を立ち上がらせ「帰るぞ」と手を引いた。  
  
「ぁ……でも…僕、バイクで……」  
「バットモービルに積んである」  
「……そ、か…。」  
  
僕が乗って来たバイクはとうにバットモービルに積まれてるらしい。有無を言わさず助手席に座らされ、無言のブルースと帰路につく。車内の空気はとてつもなく重かった。  
  
結局、屋敷に着くまで僕達は一言も話さなかったが、モービルを車庫に入れるとブルースは「着替えたら私の部屋に来い。ロビンではなくディックグレイソンに用がある」と僕に告げた。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「座りなさい」  
  
ブルースに促され、ブルースと向かい合ってソファに座る。僕はもっと、僕の内心は罪悪感で混乱を極めているだろうとか、ブルースに何と言われるのかを恐れて怯える事になるだろうと思ったけれど、対面してみると案外冷静なものだった。僕の感情は死んでしまったのか、それとも僕が薄情なのか。ただ何も考えられず、ブルースの膝を見つめていた。  
  
「……倉庫で何があった」  
  
ブルースの問いに対する答え、それは罪の告白だ。誤魔化すなんていう選択肢は勿論無い。ブルースはきっと全て知っているに違いないから。  
  
「…ズッコを、殺した…………」  
「……お前が殺したのか？」  
  
確認するようにブルースが復唱する。そうだとも、僕がズッコを死に追いやったんだ。  
  
「ズッコを…動けなくなるまで痛め付けた。それで……動けない彼が仲間から撃たれる時、助けなかった。見殺しにしたんだ。……僕が殺したのと同じだ」  
  
僕の言葉にブルースが悲痛そうな顔で目頭に手を当てる。  
  
「……お前の自認はそうなのか？」  
「僕の……自認…？」  
「お前はズッコを殺してない。死因は銃殺だ…とどめを刺してない。思い留まったからだろう？」  
「それは……」  
  
それは、ブルースがそう思いたいだけじゃないか？僕が思い留まったと。実際はどうだ、僕の行動の結果は彼の死に直結していて……それは結局僕がとどめを刺した事と同義じゃないのか。ズッコを叩きのめした後、あのたった一瞬で、例え僕が内心思い留まっていたとしても、そうじゃなかったとしても、あの状況じゃどの道ズッコは死んだ。  
ズッコの死を望んで、一度は持て余すほどの殺意を彼に向けた僕が……あの一瞬思い留まったからといって「僕が殺したんじゃありません」などと、そんな道理が通るはずがあるだろうか。  
  
「…思い留まったかなんて、関係無いよ……。僕が殺したんだ」  
「お前はそうしたかったのか？それで、お前の願いは叶ったと思うか…？」  
「確かに殺したかった……、…。願いは……、分からない…」  
  
僕の願いとは何だったのか。ブルースの顔を見る事が出来ず、僕は拳を握りしめてうな垂れた。  
僕の本当の願いは、家族ともう一度共に過ごすこと……。だけどそれは当然叶わない。伯父も奪われ、そしてもう戻って来ない。叶わないし戻って来ないからこそ、爆発しそうなこの感情を何処かにぶつけたかったのだ。復讐という形で。  
僕の痛みを、アイツに思い知らせてやりたかった。僕が苦しんだ分だけ、アイツを苦しめなければ気が済まないと思った。  
だけどそれは、やはり僕の願いの成就には直結しない。復讐は何も生まないという言葉の通り、ズッコに復讐しても僕の家族は戻って来ない。分かっていた筈なのに。  
家族の無念を晴らすというのは生きている僕のエゴに過ぎず、実際には、ただ僕の心を慰めるための行為でしかないのだ。しかも、ズッコが居なくなった今、そこに待っていたのは復讐を遂げた達成感でも安らぎでもなく、自分の行いに対する罪悪感と復讐の先に何も無かったという虚無感から成る、先の見えない暗闇がただずっと続いているだけだという事を知った。  
病院で刑事が言った言葉を思い出す。これが当然の報いだと、お前には生きる価値が無いなどと、"間違った正義感"を振りかざした奴が居るとすれば僕だった。  
  
「"ロビン"は、お前の救いにはならなかったのか……」  
  
ブルースが小さく溢す。僕にロビンという役割を与えた事を後悔しているような、自らの判断が間違っていたのではと省みるような声だ。とても、悲しそうだった。本当は、僕に道を与えてくれた彼に後悔などさせたくなかったし、彼のパートナーとして期待にも正しく応えたかった。ブルースに失望されるのは、とても怖い事の一つだった。  
  
「……お前の伯父さんの事は、本当に残念に思っている。それが今回の件に繋がった事も、分かっている…。だが私情と怒りを優先するうちは、ロビンを任せる事は出来ない。お前には……いや、私にも…、考える時間が必要だ。ロビンとしての活動はしばらく禁止とする。お前は少し休むんだ、ディック…」  
  
ブルースがソファに座る僕のすぐそばに寄って、言い聞かせるように僕の肩に手を置く。けれど、僕の心はまたしても路頭に迷っていて、丁度ロビンになる前の頃の自分のように、この先どうしたら良いか分からない気持ちでいた。休んでどうにかなる事だろうか？正しく歩んでいるはずと思った道の途中で、結局は自分が元いた場所から一歩も動いて居なかった事を思い知ったのだ。これまで僕がしてきた事とは何だったのか、僕は本当にヒーローだったのか。  
憎しみを凶器に変えて私欲の為に力を振るう僕と、僕が倒してきた悪との根本にはどのような差があったのか、実は同じだったんじゃないか……僕の「形」が崩れ始めていた。  
  
「ブルース……僕、ロビンを降りるよ」  
  
僕は僕自身に絶望していた。感情を取り繕う事も出来ないで本音をそのまま溢す。  
  
「……私は、しばらく休めと…」  
「いいや、もう辞めたいんだ……、ブルース。休むんじゃなくて。…僕にはもう無理だよ」  
「………。」  
  
僕の言葉を静かに聞いたブルースが無言で僕を抱き締めたかと思うと、耳の後ろで「すまなかった」と溢した。  
どうしてブルースが謝るのだろう……謝られたくなんかない。謝らなきゃいけないのは、僕なのに。ブルースは、こんな結果を招くために僕に力を与えたわけじゃないのに。彼は僕を強く責めなかったけれど、本当は責めて欲しかった。厳しい罰を与えられない方が、やり切れない。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
自室に戻った後も、その日は一睡も出来なかった。神経毒のような罪悪感は遅れてやってきて、ブルースの前ではいかにも平然を装った僕の精神は、空が青白くなるのと同じスピードで、ゆっくり、重く、僕を苦しめた。  
目から水分が出切って、陽が高くなってアルフレッドが部屋のドアをノックしても、僕はベッドから動けずにいた。人を殺めた翌日に舌鼓を打つような食事を口にする気にはなれなかった。  
  
しかし事態はどんどん悪くなる一方だった。  
数日後、ズッコの家族に組織の手が及んだという知らせを受けてバットマンが事件現場に直行したが、ズッコの仕事の内容を少なからず知っていた妻・妻の弟は組織に始末され、中学生の1人息子だけが残ったという。  
  
嗚呼、復讐は何も生まないどころか…。悲劇を再生産する。  
僕は震えが止まらなかった。僕が助けていれば。上層部の動きを追っていれば。ズッコへの復讐に執着しなければ、彼が組織の金を横領していた事に気付けた。家族への危険を予期できた。あの夜に全てが重なったのは、分かれ道だったからなのかも知れない。僕が正しい道を選んでいれば、回避出来た事が沢山あったに違いなかった。死なずに済んだ人が居たはずだ。天涯孤独となったズッコの息子は塞がらない穴を抱え、きっと全てを失った時の僕と同じ様に一生苦しむだろう。  
  
「ぉぇ゛……っ」  
  
吐き気に耐えられなくなって吐いた。自分を許せない。  
何日も自分の部屋に篭って、アルフレッドに押しつけられる必要最低限の食事を摂っているだけでは、罪悪感は薄れるばすもなく。ブルースには合わせる顔も無くて、会話も完全に絶っていた。2週間ほどしたある日、屋敷に居る事にも耐えられなくなった僕は、アルフレッドに伝言とブルースへの手紙をことづけて、必要な荷物だけを持ってウェイン邸を去ったのだった。


	4. Chapter 4

『ウォーリー……、僕は人殺しだ』  
  
そう告白した僕の言葉にウォーリーは驚いて一瞬身を硬らせたけど、「僕がした事……君に話すよ。じゃなきゃ…僕のしでかした事を知らない君が僕に優しくするのは、フェアじゃない、君を騙してるのと同じだ……。だから…聞いて欲しい」と言うとウォーリーは掠れた声で「…話してくれ」とだけ言った。  
  
そうして、僕が憎悪のままに間違いを犯した夜のこと、ブルースの元を去った経緯、その後の自暴自棄な生活、途中フラッシュバックでまた吐きそうになりながらも全てウォーリーに話した。ウォーリーは口を挟んだりせず、ただ黙って、僕の懺悔を最後まで全て聞いてくれた。ウォーリーの介抱を受けながら話し始めたのは早朝だったが、話し終わる頃には9時になろうとしていた。  
  
「………ごめんねウォーリー、今まで話さなくて…。こんな僕を、君に知られるのが嫌だった……なのに君の傍には居たいなんて。君が、僕に何があったのかを聞かずに一緒に居てくれるって言った時、助かったと思った。君の好意に甘えて、無償の愛に癒されてたんだ。君が色々してくれる度に、生きた心地がしたよ。けど同時に、君を騙してる罪悪感も新しく生まれて…………僕はもうそれに、耐えられそうに無いんだ。僕は、本当は君に…こんな風に優しくされて良い人間じゃ、ないのに……ッう！？」  
  
話してる最中で唐突に頬が強く痛み、衝撃でソファに突っ伏しそうになる。直後、ウォーリーが僕に平手打ちをしたのだと気付いた。ハッとしてウォーリーを見やると、彼は何かに耐えるように唇を噛んで、涙を流しながら僕を見ていた。  
  
「お前が……決めるなよ…」  
「ウォ……リー……？」  
「悪いけどもう黙ってらんねぇ……。俺が真実のうちの何を知ってて、何を知らなくても…、俺が誰に優しくしたいかとか、誰を好きかなんて、ましてそれが良いか悪いかなんて、俺以外に決められる筋合いはねぇよ。俺がした事は、俺がしたかったからそうしただけなのに……、なんでそれで、また一つ罪だみたいに…お前自身が、しちまうんだよ……」  
「だって、僕は……」  
「そうされる資格が無い、罰せられるべきだから、って言うんだろ？誰もお前を裁かなかったから、お前の罪悪感には底が無いんだ。このままじゃ、お前は永遠に自分を罰し続けるだろうよ……お前は、自分で自分を許せないから、そうやって自棄んなって……お前がそんな風にじわじわ自分を苦しめて死に急ぐような真似すんの、俺の方こそ耐えられねぇよ」  
  
ウォーリーの目からまた一筋涙が伝う。ウォーリーは……、彼は、見抜いている。こんなにどうしようもない僕が、本当は何を望んでいるかを。  
情けなさで涙腺が緩み、喉の奥が締まって苦しくなる。僕は裁かれたかった。けれどそう願いながらもウォーリーの元に来たのは……誰かに赦しを乞いたかったからだ。赦しを乞い、そして赦されたかった。  
  
「だっ、…て……」  
  
なおも繰り返す事しか出来ない僕の肩をウォーリーが掴んで揺さぶる。  
  
「なぁ、お前がした事を裁く権利は俺には無い。間違いを犯したとかそうじゃないとか、言う権利も無いと思う。けど、ただのダチとして言うなら…っ、俺がお前と同じ立場になったら、俺だって自分を止められるか分からない。そんな奴はくたばって当然だって考えちまうと思う。最終的に組織に狙われて死んだズッコは、俺から言わせりゃ自業自得だ。家族が犠牲になったのだってそいつの業だろ、お前じゃない。お前には、助けられたかも知れない可能性があっただけだ。お前が…ヒーローとして完璧でありたい気持ちは分かる、お前はそういう奴だもんな、けど……俺達だって普通の人間だよ。ヒーローだって怒るし、悲しむし、恨みもする。失敗もするし犠牲を出すこともある。それでも、出来うる限りで救って来たじゃねぇか……。お前が過去に救えなかった人達が居る事実は変わらないけど、救った人達が居る事実だって変わらない。そこは帳消しになんねぇだろ。なにより、お前とズッコが同じなわけがない、そいつはこんな風に、救えなかった事や自分のした事を省みて苦しんだりしない奴だろ」  
「……ッ」  
  
一気に言い切って、ウォーリーは多少息を切らすように肩を上下させたが、視線はまっすぐ僕を捉えたまま。  
  
どうして、欲しい言葉を全てくれるのだろう……。ウォーリーの言葉一つ一つが、僕を泥の中から掬い上げる。  
涙が溢れて止まらなくて、僕がしゃくり上げながら項垂れると、その頭をウォーリーが引き寄せて、自分の肩に押し付けるように抱いてくれた。  
  
「もう充分苦しんだろ、お前は……。罰は…さっき俺が叩いた分で、終わりにしろよ…」  
「……っ、…ぅ、…くっ、ぅ…っごめ……なさ…っ」  
  
声を押し殺して泣く僕の後ろ頭や背中を撫でて、ウォーリーは背中越しに「話してくれてありがとう」と言った。礼は僕が言いたいぐらいだったのに、泣いていて上手く言葉を発せない。代わりにウォーリーの背中に回した手に力を込めると、ウォーリーも強く抱き返してくれた。  
  
長い沈黙の中、ウォーリーの体温を服越しに感じながら、呼吸する度に彼の匂いを肺に取り込むと、安心感が徐々に身体を満たしていく。冷えて動かなくなった身体に血が通うような感覚…。僕は間違いなくこの時生き返ったのだ。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
昼間になり、窓の外の喧騒が遠く聞こえるだけの静かな部屋の空気を、ふいに揺らしたのはウォーリーだった。  
  
「お前は自分が変わっちまったみたいに言ってたけどさ……、相変わらずお前はお前だよ。人一倍正義感強くて、なんでも背負い込むバカだ…」  
  
ソファの上で身を寄せ合うように座って、僕がウォーリーの肩に頭を預けながら彼の手を握ったり指を弄ったりしていると、彼がそう溢した。  
  
「なんでも背負い込むばか……」  
  
僕がぼんやり復唱すると、ウォーリーは僕の髪をぐしゃぐしゃにして「そういう所がほっとけねぇし好きな所だからな」と付け加えた。  
  
「僕のダメな所が好きなの……？」  
「いや、そーじゃなくて……。んー……お前は結局、優し過ぎるんだと思うぜ。だから一人で背負い込む。俺と違って責任感も凄く強いよな。……だけどさ、俺はそういうお前が好きだし、お前は今のままで良いと思う。正直、お前ほどヒーローに向いてる奴は居ないよ」  
「…そっか……。……、うん…ありがとう」  
「はーー〜…、ほら、難しい顔すんな」  
  
そう言ってウォーリーが僕の頬を両側に少し引っ張る。口を引き伸ばされて変な顔になりながら僕が「でも…」と続けると、指が離された。  
  
「それでも、やっぱり……ぼく、ヒーローには戻れないと思う…」  
「……。」  
「怖いんだ……、僕らは強くなったから…、その分だけ、取り返しの付かない事をするリスクが上がる。もしまた、自分の感情を抑えられなくなって、我を忘れるほどに……自分の培った力で、誰かを傷付けたらと思うと…。どうしたら良いか分からない……」  
「そう、か……。こぇーよな…そういうの。俺にも、分かるよ……。まぁ、なにも無理にヒーローに戻らなくても良いと思うぜ、……けど、もしお前が戻りたくて…それでも迷うなら……、俺がお前のストッパーになるよ」  
  
翡翠ヒスイ色の瞳が僕を真剣に見つめて、僕の手を取ったかと思うと、小指と小指を絡められる。  
  
「もし、お前がどうしても止めて欲しいなら、その時は俺が止めてやるから。……俺が、ずっとお前の傍に居てやるから。な？」  
  
だから、もっと気楽に考えろよ、とウォーリーが笑う。"ずっと"なんて……、そんな確証の無い言葉は僕は普段好んで使わない。けれど、ウォーリーが言うなら、本当にそうなる気がして。何よりそんな風に言ってくれる事が嬉しかった。  
  
「ウォーリー……ありがとう。僕も君の傍に居たい…、傍に居て欲しい。先の事は分からないけど……復帰できるか考えてみるよ」  
「ああ…、ゆっくり考えようぜ」  
  
そう言うとウォーリーは、小指を繋いだまま額にキスをくれた。くすぐったくて、暖かい。ウォーリーの優しさは、太陽のように僕の心の暗い場所を照らす。  
ああ、彼の事が大好きだ。彼が傍に居てくれるなら、それだけで僕は…。  
  
「ウォーリー………」  
  
額にキスをくれたウォーリーの顎を片手で捕まえて、顔を近付ける。鼻や唇が触れ合いそうなほど至近距離で「こっちにも…」と囁くと、ウォーリーは驚いた顔で「良いの…？」と聞いてきた。  
  
「ん…」  
  
良いよ、という返事の代わりに僕の方からキスをした。感謝と、これまで伝えられなかった分の"大好き"を込めて。  
  
唇に触れるだけのキスをしてお互いゆっくり離れると、ウォーリーは少々惚けた顔をしてから「……俺たちって…、"友達"？」と聞いてきた。小指だけ絡めていた手が全ての指を絡めるように繋ぎ直される。「友達だよ…？」と返すと、すかさず「友達……だけ？」と言う。  
  
「……"だけ"…は、嫌かな…もう」  
「それって……俺の気持ち、受け取ってくれるってこと…？」  
「……僕で、良ければ…」  
「あは…、」  
  
ウォーリーの顔がぱっと明るくなったかと思えば、気付いた時には腕の中…という速さで抱き締められて、僕も少し遅れながらウォーリーが傍に居ることを噛み締めるように彼を抱き締め返す。  
  
「受け取る資格、無いとか…っ言いやがって…！両想いのくせして…！」  
  
ウォーリーはここぞと溜め込んだ文句を吐き出して、ぐりぐりと僕の頭を撫でた。  
  
「ごめんね……、ありがとう、待っててくれて…」  
「いい、チャラにする…。俺んとこに、戻って来てくれたから…っ」  
  
ぎゅーっと抱き締めてくるウォーリーが愛おしくて、彼の頬にキスをする。  
君が隣にいるなら、きっと大丈夫。これからの事も、ゆっくり考えられる……そう思えた。一寸先は闇だった世界に道が現れて、隣にウォーリーが居て、手を引いてくれているような感覚。少しずつで良いんだと言ってくれる。踏み出すのが怖かった一歩が、踏み出せる気がした。僕は失った物を見つめて喪失感と絶望を感じていたけど、僕が本当に一人きりになったわけじゃない事や、ボロボロになった心で狭まっていた視野の、見えなくなっていた部分にまだ希望がある事を思い出させてくれる。  
  
「ありがとう、ウォーリー…」  
  
手放しで寄り掛かっても良い人が居ること、それがどんなに救いか。僕もウォーリーにとってそういう場所になれたら、と思った。  
  
そうして全て打ち明けて、吐き出して、理解して、気付いて…、心を通わせた僕らは、改めて二人での生活を始めた。  
ウォーリーと過ごす陽だまりのような日々の中で、その一つ一つの幸せを享受しながら、僕らは一緒に前に進めると信じて疑わなかった。


	5. Chapter 5

  
-111-  
  
何も心配することなんか無いよな  
  
  
  
  
  
  
そのニュースを止めてくれ。耳障りだ、聞きたくない。そんな話は信じない。絶対に嘘だ。テレビを消しても、何処からか流れてくる。何処だ、嫌でも耳に入って来る。やめてくれ、もううんざりだ。そんなはずないんだ。そんな事は起こるはずない。絶対に諦め切れないーー。  
  
  
  
「ーっはぁ……！！」  
  
自分の漏らした声と共に、俺は飛び起きた。思い出せないけれど、また嫌な夢を見た気がする。すぐさま隣を見て、ディックが安らかな寝息を立てて眠っている事に酷く安心する。  
眠る頬に触れると、さらりとして柔らかい。大丈夫、ディックはここに居る。  
  
大丈夫……？当たり前だ。俺たちは一緒に住んで、一緒に生活している。ディックも俺の傍に居たいと言ってくれたし、遠くへ離れなきゃいけないような予定は今は無いんだから。  
  
なのにどうしてこんなに不安なのだろう。最近、悪夢を見る事が増えた気がする…。そのせいかも知れない。内容を覚えて無いから引きずらないだけマシだが、何となく嫌な寝覚めだ。飛び起きる度に心臓を早鐘のように鳴らして、ディックを見ては安心するなんて、ちょっと情緒不安定じゃないか。  
  
「ディック……」  
  
眠る恋人を抱き締めて、うなじに顔をうずめる。俺が抱き寄せたり体を撫でたりしているとディックがみじろぎして、半分寝ぼけた様子で俺の方へ振り返った。  
  
「どうしたの…ウォーリー……」  
「ごめん、起こしちゃったな…」  
「いいよ。ん……どしたの、具合悪い？」  
  
ディックが俺の様子を見ようと寝ぼけまなこでペタペタと俺の頬に触る。  
  
「うん……なんでもない…。ただ、目が覚めちゃって……」  
「そっか……。もしかしたら、緊張してるのかな……今日予定あるんでしょ？」  
「あぁ……ミーティングな…。そうかも……、なんか、大事なやつっぽいし、こういうの初めてだから……」  
  
今日は珍しく、バイト兼インターン先の企業から複数のミーティングに出席して欲しいと依頼があって、普段は家で好きに作業をさせて貰っていた分、突然の申し出に若干緊張していた。それになんと言っても時間拘束が面倒くさい。俺一人の作業なら光速で終わるのに、普通の人達が普通のスピード話す場では、それに要する時間の分だけ、ガッツリ付き合わなきゃいけない。この予定が無ければ、ディックの方の予定に付き合えたのに……なんだかな、と思っていた。  
  
「ウォーリーならきっと、上手い感じにやれるよ」  
「サンキュ。頑張るよ」  
「……もう起きる？」  
「んー…そうしようかな。お前はもうちょっとゆっくりしてろよ、俺、朝メシ作っとくから」  
  
まだ眠いだろ、と付け足してディックに布団をかけようとすると、ディックは俺の腕を掴んで自らも起き上がった。  
  
「いいって、僕も手伝うよ。一品つくってあげる」  
「えぇー？マジ…？お前変なモン入れんなよ？」  
  
ディックの料理音痴を茶化してそう言うと、ディックもわざと不服そうな顔をして「僕だって練習してますーー」と言い返して来た。  
ほんとかなぁ、信用ならねぇなぁ…と笑い合って、二人して台所へ向かう。  
  
なんだ、なんという事はない、いつもの朝だと胸を撫で下ろす。  
不安感は消え、ディックとの朝食作りを楽しみながら、朝の時間を過ごした。


End file.
